1. Technical Field
Example embodiments generally relate to an image inspection system, an image inspection method, and a recording medium storing an image inspection method.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, printed materials were manually inspected. However, apparatuses that inspect printed materials are now used as post-processing apparatuses in offset printing. Such inspection apparatuses determine whether the printed material is defective as follows. Firstly, an ideal image is manually selected from the read images of printed materials, and a master image is generated based on the selected ideal image. Then, the master image is compared with a corresponding portion of the read image of the printed material, and whether the printed material is defective or not is determined based on the degree of the difference.
Note that in such comparison of an image, a threshold difference is set in order to determine whether the printed material is defective or normal. Such a threshold is manually set based on an empirical rule or the like. The setting of a threshold is crucial because the same image may be determined to be either defective or normal depending on the threshold.